Narsus
Narsus (ナルサス Narusasu, fan translated as Narcus or Narcissus) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is a former member of the Sea Lion who left upon its landing in Wellt. He is also a close friend of Bud. Profile Narsus is introduced when he is residing at an inn in Saura. He is eventually forced to leave, and meets Runan if the latter visits the building. Eugen lists all of the requests that he wishes to Narsus to fulfill, with the main one being the task of secretly visiting Wellt Castle to see Queen Liza. During his conversation with Liza, he receives the ☆Pegasus Flute, which she asks him to pass on to Sasha. He also disguises himself as Codha in order to rescue Mel. Before parting ways with Mel, he gives the ☆Pegasus Flute to her and tells her to give it to Sasha when she meets up with Runan's army. Narsus appears again when he is stranded in the desert during his search for the ☆Guild Key. He joins Runan's army during a battle against Canaan forces, but leaves afterwards with half of his allies' gold. Later in the game, he frees Bud from Ahab's captivity, helping her stop Rishel from fighting against Holmes. In Map 26, Narsus is once again found in a desert by Runan, who recruits him to the army permanently. Personality As his name suggests, Narsus is a somewhat narcissistic person, as well as extremely lazy. He speaks in a casual manner, which accidentally slips out during his impersonation of Codha. He dislikes fighting and refuses to risk his life on the battlefield, which is one of his reasons for leaving the Sea Lion. He seems to be terrified of Holmes and receives harsh treatment from Eugen. Upon meeting Mel for the first time, he is flirtatious towards her and asks if she is single, to which she responds by hitting him. Narsus is shown to be a master of disguise and infiltration, and uses these skills to rescue Mel from Codha. He also appears to be rather mischievous, as seen when he disguises as Meriah to make a love confession to Maruju for his own amusement. In-Game Recruitment He first appears as an NPC unit in Map 9. To recruit him, have Runan speak to him. However, during Map 3, you must have made Runan visit the bottom right village (where he first makes an appearance). Once the battle ends, he leaves your party. He later appears as an NPC unit in Map 25. To recruit him, have Runan speak to him again. However, you must have recruited him in Map 9. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |5% |15% |25% |25% |25% |15% |0% |} Supports *Mel *Bud Overall While Narsus has functioning growths, he should not be judged entirely by them, mostly because of his skill, Transform. He is basically as good as whichever unit that he transforms into. Narsus is not a particularly good combat unit and cannot steal items, but he still has other forms of thief utility such as picking locks. Quotes Trivia *During the early stages of TearRing Saga, Shouzou Kaga implied in an interview that Xane would be appearing in Emblem Saga, the original title for what would become TearRing Saga. Due to the two having similar personalities and abilities, it is believed that Narsus was created from the original intent to use Xane in the game. Gallery Narcus.gif|Artwork of Narsus. TSNarsus.png|Portrait of Narsus